Ghostly Attraction
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: A Creepypasta of my own creation.


I've always been one to take a chance on something no one else would ever dream about taking. Ever since I got my first Pokemon game, Silver, back when I was seven I had been in love with everything and anything to do with Pokemon. Even though I was "born" into the Johto region I still felt a strong connection with the Kanto region once I had defeated Lance and the Elite Four, and traveled there to complete my journey in my Silver version. As the years passed I came to love all of the Pokemon in one way or another, even those who I felt were weaker then most or ones that were overused in both the games and the anime. But there was one Pokemon that I always had to have, and along with it came a type that I soon treasured through all of the generations. That is where my story begins…

It was an ordinary day for me. Wake up, eat breakfast, get to my college classes, and finish the day by drowsily getting on the bus, and walking the extra block back to my house. It was an especially boring and ordinary Friday afternoon. That is, it was a boring and ordinary Friday afternoon until I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye while walking across the street.

I stopped where I was, and turned to look at the object that caught my eye. There, lying a few precious inches from a street drain was a Nintendo 3DS game cartridge. A mild bubble of victory bloomed in my chest as I walked over to pick up the delicate item. Perhaps this day could be saved after all.

The sticker on the front had been torn off, but other then that the game looked to be in good condition. Smiling to myself I put the game in my pocket and continued home. Even if it was a lame game I could easily trade it in for credits at the local game store. Since they were relatively new I could get a pretty good sum to add to my stash of built up credits. When I got home I put the game in my room, and sat down to lunch.

The game was forgotten until later that night. Since I had nothing better do to, and since none of my friends would answer my messages I went to see what kind of prize I had waiting for me. Thankfully I had charged my 3DS the previous night, so there was no worrying about my power charge. When I started up my 3DS my heart began racing when I saw what game I had found. It was a copy of Pokemon Y. Yes, score! I wouldn't have to worry about keeping it since I already had Y.

I had almost turned my 3DS off when I noticed the image of Yvetal. It seemed weird. The image was moving like it was supposed to, but it looked darker then usual. I moved over to one of the apps, and it looked normal, but when I moved back to Pokemon Y the image still seemed dark to me. A frown formed on my face as I clicked on the open option. I was worrying that the game was damaged, and that would be the reason why it was discarded on the side of the road.

Everything about the opening title and cut scenes were normal, except that there was no sound. I checked my volume, and it was at full blast. "Damn it," I whispered to myself as I tapped the A button, it was damaged after all. As the main menu appeared I was faced with only one option, New Game. If things had been the same I would have just stopped right then and there, but my curiosity was getting the better of me. I was wondering what else would be wrong with this game.

With determination I selected New Game. I was ready to start tapping the A button to skip through the entire scene with Professor Sycamore. Before I hit A I stopped. Both the top screen and the bottom screen were purple. I thought the game had frozen when a message box appeared at the bottom reading: We Love You…I Love You.

Well that was nice, I thought to myself, I love you too strange voice from nowhere. Thinking nothing of it I tapped A. Another message box appeared: You Love Us…Me…Too Right? A Yes or No box appeared. Laughing to myself I put a hand to my face. It would be just my luck to find a hacked game. My interest was sparked instantly and I selected Yes. The bottom screen faded to black, and now there was a message box on the top screen reading: You Will Make Us…Me…Very Happy.

Before I tapped A the top screen faded to black. It took about a few seconds before I had control of anything. The black screens faded from black to red, and back to purple. I didn't get the option to enter either my name or gender, and then the screen faded in to my room in Vaniville Town. I breathed a sigh when I saw that I was playing as the female character. Playing as a girl always made games seem more real for me.

I opened the menu to see what my name was, and was amused to find that I was named Lady G. I don't know why the name struck me as funny, but it did. That's when I noticed something else. From the hat I was wearing all the way down to my shoes I was dressed entirely in purple. That was fine by me since purple is my favorite color, however I couldn't recall ever seeing these particular clothes in the game. The usual light lavender of most purple clothes was now a deep violet.

This got a smile on my face since I never really cared for the shade of purple in the regular game. Shrugging it off I went into my trainer card. Lady G. looked especially elegant in the frilly purple shirt and hat she was wearing. She had long black hair, but it wasn't messy looking like the original hairstyle was which made me even happier. I then noticed the PokeDex count.

Instead of starting out with zero Pokemon I had a total of thirty-three. Another wave of curiosity washed over me as I closed out of the trainer card and opened my party. Of my thirty-three Pokemon I only had three in my party, but when I saw them a huge grin spread across my face. "No way," I said to myself as I clicked on the first one. I was practically floating on air.

The first was my favorite Pokemon, _my _Pokemon. The one everyone always associated with me because I loved them so much. A Gengar; a level 100 Gengar. It was a male with a Gentle nature. His stats were perfect; I had never seen a more perfect Gengar in all my life. His move set was Shadow Ball, Psychic, Hypnosis, and Dream Eater. Beautiful. He even had a nickname to match my character's name; Lord G. Lord and Lady G…Lord and Lady Gengar.

Before I moved on to the other two Pokemon in my party a burst of laughter erupted from my mouth. This was just too perfect. I moved to the second Pokemon in my party in euphoria. It was a male Gastly, level ten, with a Sassy nature and a move set of Lick and Hypnosis. I figured he would have the same nickname as my Gengar, but he didn't. Instead he was named WeLuvU. We love you. That's when my mind started to piece together what the game was. If only I hadn't been so excited about my Gengar. I moved to the third Pokemon in my party, a level ten Haunter. It too was a male, with a nature of Careful, and a move set of Lick, Hypnosis, and Shadow Ball. He had the same nickname as the Gastly.

I closed out of my party and the sub menu. There must be a reason why I had a level 100 Pokemon at the start of the game. Ordinarily I would have moved my level 100 so that the other Pokemon would be ahead of it, but I kept it where it was just to be safe. I walked downstairs, but I didn't see my mother. Not taking any notion I walked out of my house. Thinking I would see one of my rivals from the actual game I prepared myself for a battle, but there was no one there. Even the Rhyhorn was gone. I walked around the entire town of Vaniville, but no one was around. All of the houses were empty, and no one was out on the street.

Having nothing else to do I ran to Aquacorde Town. There were actually people in this town; however no one would talk to me. Feeling a little agitated I walked into the PokeBall store, but my agitation only grew. The clerk was not there. I ran across to the Potion store to find much of the same. Cursing under my breath for not being able to stock up on PokeBalls I headed out of town towards Santalue Forest. Before I got into the forest I ran into a wild Fletching. To my dismay it was only a level three. An easy target for my Gengar.

I was thankful Gengar had a Psychic move as I sent him out to battle. Lord G. hopped up and down on the screen just like Pokemon do when you earn them enough hearts in the Poke Amie. Then a little caption appeared on the screen reading: Lord G. will make you proud. I smiled to myself as I selected his Psychic attack. That was ridiculous, I was already proud to have him. The Fletching shook a little before it fainted, and another caption appeared reading: Lady G. will love Lord G. forever.

I nodded my head as I entered the forest. Since the Pokemon were all at their normal wild levels I switched my Gastly with the Gengar. I wanted a little bit of a challenge for myself, even if this was a hacked game. Almost everything in the forest was the same, except there were no items on the ground and every time I defeated a trainer the only thing they would say after the battle was …

I arrived in Santalune City in a mere five minutes. I went directly into the Pokemon Center. Much like the Yvetal when you first start the 3DS the center was darker than normal. The only person in the center was Nurse Joy. There were no other characters or even clerks at the market counter. I went to the PC. I was greeted with two options on the PC menu screen. Lady G.'s PC and Close. I opened my PC.

I was in box one and it was filled with ghost Pokemon. My joy heightened as I looked at all of the precious ghosts. The wallpaper for the box was a huge grinning Gengar, and the name of the box was Box 1 with a little heart shape after the 1. The first three spots in the box were empty, so I figured that's where Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar were supposed to go. In the first row there was a Misdreavus, Shedinja, and a Sableye, all level ten with different moves and natures. They were all male and had the same nickname; WeLuvU. Moving to the second line there was a Shuppet, Banette, Duskull, Dusclops, Drifloon, and Drifblim. They were all level twenty, with different moves, and the same WeLuvU nickname.

As I moved to the third line I saw a Mismagius, Spiritomb, Dusknoir, Froslass, and a normal Rotom. They were all level thirty with that same nickname. I moved to the final line in the box where a Heat, Wash, Frost, Fan, and Mow Rotom waited for me, as well as an Altered Forme Giratina. They were level forty. I went to the second box and found much of the same. The wallpaper was still a Gengar; however it was in a different position than the one in box one. The name was Box 2 with another heart shape after the 2. Why was I getting this strange feeling as I looked through my collection of ghost Pokemon? I continued.

The first line of box two consisted of level fifty Pokemon: An Origin Forme Giratina, Yamask, Cofagrigus, and a pink and blue Frillish. Line two had level sixty pink and blue Jellicent, Litwick, Lampert, Chandelure, and a Golett. Next was line three with level seventy Golurk, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Phantump, and Trevenant. The final line in the second box only had two Pokemon. Both were level eighty, they were a Pumpkaboo and a Gourgoist. Sure having all of these ghosts was amazing, but I would need more than just them to progress through the game, right?

I moved to box three, and was greeted with another surprise. The name of the box was Lord G.'s and the wallpaper was plain purple. In this box were thirty Gengar. They all had different levels, moves, and natures. In each line there was a shiny Gengar, and they all had the same nickname: WeLuvU. That name was really bothering me now, but I thought nothing of it. I went to box four, but instead of another box I was brought back to box one. I had then come to the conclusion that this game was not going to let me catch any Pokemon.

I put Gastly and Haunter into their respective spots in box one and put together a team to start my journey. I kept Lord G. as he was my only level 100 and would be a wonderful fail safe if I was in a pinch. Trying to find a balance to my team I excited the PC with a team of Gengar – Lord G., Giratina Origin, Banette, Chandelure, the blue Jellicent, and Gourgeist. Since the levels of Pokemon were the same I should have no trouble with battles.

I left the Pokemon Center and went to the gym. Surprising enough I was able to enter it right away. It looked different then in the regular game. Everything in the gym was blue, and the only person in the gym was the leader Viola. Her dialog started with an exclamation mark, but other than that is was normal. Then the battle started. I thought it would be a piece of cake taking out the first gym leader, but I was mistaken. The first and only Pokemon she had was a level 100 Masquerain. A bit flustered with the change I sent out my Banette. Before any fighting could take place I switched it out with Lord G.

Thankfully my opponent used protect. The battle, as hard as it seemed, didn't take long, and I was soon the owner of my first gym badge. Or so I thought. Once the battle had ended instead of being presented with a gym badge Viola began backing away from me. Something seemed wrong with her. Upon further inspection her sprite looked scared, terrified even. I was about to walk towards her when she began talking, "That thing…what…" and then something odd happened.

Lord G appeared in front of my character, let out a cry, and suddenly Viola vanished. In her place was a shining object. Lord G. went to it, picked it up, and handed it to me. It was the Santalune gym badge. Another message box appeared reading: Lady G. is happy with us…me…right? You still love us don't you Lady G.? And then a Yes or No box appeared. I clicked on Yes. It was then replaced with a box stating: I knew you would make us happy.

I walked out of the gym wondering what exactly had happened to Viola. I went to the Pokemon Center and healed my Pokemon. I traveled to Lumiose City where I stopped for the night. Before I turned off the game I went in to look at the Santalune gym badge. The badge was stained with a reddish color, and the picture of Violet was gone.

The next day was Saturday, so I took the opportunity to sleep in a little. I put my 3DS on the charger as I went to eat breakfast. About two hours later I scowled as I threw myself on my bed. I still couldn't get anyone to answer my messages. I wanted to tell someone about the hacked game I found. "Fine," I said aloud as I took my DS off the charger, "I'll just play with my ghost Pokemon."

I switched my system on and saw exactly what I had the previous night. I clicked on the game and skipped the intro scenes. I clicked on Continue, but before the game started the screen faded to purple and a message box appeared reading: I knew you'd come. Welcome back Lady G.

I smiled as the game started. I went through the game much like I had the previous night. There were no items that I could find, and with the clerks gone I couldn't stock up on healing items. I couldn't open the Poke Amie at all; in fact my entire bottom screen was useless unless I was in the submenu or battling. I tried going to see Professor Sycamore, but I couldn't access the elevator. I found that I couldn't use the elevator in any of the buildings.

As I walked around the city I absently went towards the north end just to see if I could get in. Instead of the workers stopping me Lord G stopped me. A transparent purple box appeared on the bottom screen, and it told me all I needed to know: Lord G. won't let you go any further. You're not strong enough yet. You don't know enough yet. I was then forced back a few steps.

I continued until I got to Cyllage City. As I played I noticed a few changes in the world around me. First of all everywhere I went seemed a little darker then usual. It reminded me how the light would change about halfway through the day a few hours before it got dark. The second thing was Lord G.'s sprite. At first glance it appeared normal, but if you looked close enough you could tell that his grin was a little wider then normal. Also I didn't get any of the original storyline. No rivals and no Team Flare. I readied myself for the battle with Grant.

The Cyllage gym was different like the Santalune gym, but instead of being blue it was green. The battle went just like the one with Violet. Grant only had one Pokemon, a level 100 Aurorus. I knew the system now as I sent out Lord G. All of the gym leaders would be using the final evolved form of their first Pokemon. I could use this as an advantage later on in the game. The battle went as fast as the one with Viola.

Once again the gym leader backed away from me after the battle. Grant began talking, "What are you?" And just like before Lord G. appeared in front of me, and then Grant was gone. Lord G. handed me the Cyllage gym badge and a message box appeared: Lady G. thinks we…I…are doing a good job, right? And then I was given a Yes or No option. I hesitated before pressing yes this time. Another box appeared reading: You make us very happy Lady G.

I immediately opened the submenu and went to my trainer card. It was just like Viola's badge, except this one was more vibrant where the red spots were. I ran out of the gym to the Pokemon Center. "What is going on," I asked myself as I healed my Pokemon and left the city behind. "Viola, and now Grant, what happened to them?" Before getting to Ambrette Town I saved and turned off my DS. I needed to clear my head.

I didn't pick my 3DS back up until around five that evening. I had been searching frantically and sending out messages to anyone I could find asking if they had ever heard of this hack. No one had. I didn't like what was going through my mind regarding the disappearance of the gym leaders. As I clicked on the continue option a new message was waiting for me on the bottom screen. It read: You left too soon, we…I…wanted to play some more. Welcome back Lady G.

Since Lord G. was obviously my main Pokemon I tried to put it into the PC before I went to battle Korrina at the Tower of Mastery. I wanted to switch it with my Golurk, but when I hit the Deposit option the sprite of Lord G. shook and that same transparent purple message box appeared. It read: Lord G. does not want to leave Lady G.'s side; it will not go into the PC. I tried again, and got the same result, except this time I was taken back a little as the text was slightly larger and the box had a hint of red.

I walked to the Tower of Mastery. I knew I would have a huge type advantage against Korrina's Lucario, even if it were in its mega form. I still hadn't encountered any of my rivals, and as I walked into the tower the evolution master was not there. His room at the base of the tower was locked. I ran up to the top to face Korrina. As the battle started I noticed that I now had the option to mega evolve. That was odd, since I didn't remember getting either the stone for Gengar or the ring. I clicked on the mega evolution option, but then the bottom screen turned crimson.

A message box with bold text appeared reading: **Lord G. refuses to mega evolve.** Trying again the screen got darker in color and the text practically screamed at me: **I Will Not Mega Evolve Lady G.!** I began to shake as I lost control of Lord G. He used Psychic on the mega Lucario, and it hit critical. The Lucario fainted and the battle ended. Just like in the gyms Korrina backed away from me. She spoke, "What have you done…you can't…" and then Lord G.'s sprite knocked against Korrina.

She shook and took a few more steps back. My bottom screen turned red and text began to scroll without me pressing anything: **You Did This…You Made Lady G. Doubt My Strength…I Will Never Forgive You…How Dare You Toy With **_**Her**_?! At that Lord G.'s sprite launched a massive Shadow Ball at Korrina. "No!" I shouted, "Lord G. no it wasn't her fault!" but of course my protest was in vain. Korrina was hurled off of the tower, where she had been standing was a gym badge covered completely in red.

Lord G. turned to my character and a message box appeared: It's okay Lady G. I don't blame you for doubting me. You still love us don't you? A Yes or No option appeared. I didn't press anything this time; I was shaking too much to do anything. All I could do was stare at the screen. Is that what happened to everyone? I questioned to myself. "Did," I whispered, "did you kill them?"

Suddenly the top screen faded out to black leaving only my character and Lord G. Oh God, did I accidentally choose an option? A red message box appeared. What…what's wrong Lady G….why aren't you answering me? Lord G.'s sprite shook violently and another message appeared: Do you still love us? I was shaking harder then ever as I was given the Yes or No option again. Swallowing I moved the cursor down to No, but I couldn't press it.

I did still love my Pokemon, but Lord G. was scaring me so much I couldn't handle it. The options faded away and the bold text appeared again: **No…No I Refuse To Believe It…You…You're Different Then **_**Them!**_** I Know You're Different Then Them…Tell Me…Do You Love US? **When I was given the option again I slammed the A button as hard as I could. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as the screen faded back to normal.

Before Lord G. vanished the transparent text box appeared reading: I knew you still loved us…me. I saved the game and turned off my DS. I was still shaking.

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. I knew the hacked game was just something meant to scare people, and believe me it was doing a hell of a job, but never the less it still gave me the creeps. When I couldn't take it any longer I reached for one of my Gengar plushies and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke the next morning my eyes hurt terribly, but I knew I had to continue playing the game. At first I couldn't find my Gengar plushie, and I was in a fit of hysteria for three minutes looking for it.

When I had finally found it I whispered gently, "Don't scare me like that." I then went right to work on the hacked game. Once again the startup message was different then it had been before. It now read: I scared you didn't I? That's why you left. Welcome back Lady G. When the game started I wasn't in the Tower of Mastery anymore. I was on the far side of Shalour City. Feeling a sickness in my stomach I walked back to the gym.

No one would talk to me, and the gym door was locked. On the sign in front of the gym was one word, Monster. Taking a breath I continued with the game. Before thinking I arrived at a body of water. I didn't have the HM Surf, and none of my ghosts knew the move. I thought I was stuck, but I clicked on the water anyway. A message appeared: Surf? Along with a Yes or No option. I clicked yes.

The screen was still for a moment before Lord G. appeared before me with a message: Lady G. does not have a friend that can surf…but Lord G. can help you. Yes or No. Again I chose yes. Lord G.'s sprite moved back and forth about four times before he stopped. Both screens faded to purple and a text box appeared on the bottom: I'm sorry I scared you, Lady G. Do you forgive me? Yes or No. Absently I pressed yes. I didn't want to repeat last night's ordeal.

The top screen turned red with another message: Thank You Lady G. Both screens then faded back in, and I was on the other side of the water. I ran to the port of Coumarine City, and boarded the monorail without a single battle. As I entered Coumarine City I had a feeling of regret wash over me. It was my Gengar that had killed the gym leaders. In a sense it was my fault because I couldn't stop him. I didn't know how to stop him.

I went to battle Ramos. Again his gym was a simple floor design, this time with a gray tint for color. Again the gym leader only had one level 100 Pokemon, a Jumpluff. The battle was over in moments. I was met at the end of the battle with Ramos backing away from me. He said: "Ye are…" and then Lord G. killed him. Once more he asked me if I still loved him, and once more I said yes.

All the while I played my Gengar plushie sat beside me. For some reason, no matter what I did, I could no longer encounter wild Pokemon. It was almost as if they were afraid of me. Soon I was back in Lumiose City, the north part this time, and before I could walk to the gym Lord G. appeared in front of me.

Both of my screens turned red and on the bottom one I received a message: Now you are strong enough. Now you know, don't you? Yes or No. Confused I chose no. The bottom screen turned black, and now I had a message on the top screen: You should know by now, Lady G., you saw the message yourself in Shalour City. Don't you remember?

Instead of a Yes or No option I was given the choice of an exclamation mark or a question mark. I chose the question mark. I then heard the cry of a Gengar from my DS speakers, but it wasn't like it was in the X and Y games. It sounded like the cry from the older generation games. Just as clear as I remember.

The screen faded back in and I was in control of my character again. Feeling troubled I went to the gym. "What now?" I whispered to myself as I entered the gym. It was a simple design, but everything was purple, even Clemont. I went up to talk to him, but all he said was … and the battle started. He sent out a level 100 Emolga. Lord G. had no problem taking the little electric Pokemon out.

After the battle Clemont spoke to me: "You need to know the truth…that…" before he could finish Lord G. silenced him. The transparent text box appeared: Not yet…too soon… I was emotionless as I watched Lord G. retrieve the gym badge and give it to me. This was the first time I didn't get a message after the gym battle, and to be honest I was grateful for it. I stopped for the night. I saved just before I got to Route 14.

I was happy I had classes the next day. I was almost tempted to take that cursed game with me, but I knew if I started playing I would loose all track of time. Through out the day I couldn't stop thinking about the events that had transpired in the game. There was something I was missing, but what? The ride home seemed faster then usual, and I soon found myself back in my room.

I continued the game. I didn't get a welcoming message this time, but I thought nothing of it. I beat and essentially killed Valerie, Olympia, and Wulfric all in one sitting. By the time I had my eighth badge I was trembling with fear. I got no more messages from anyone. The last three gyms were all purple, just like in Lumiose. And all three of the gym leaders were purple and unspeaking. I tried again to get Lord G. out of my party, to even switch him with another Gengar would be fine with me, but he wouldn't leave. I didn't get any messages, but the instant I hit Deposit or tried to move him out he came right back. I saved in front of the entrance to Victory Road and turned off my game.

The next day was the same. I got through my classes and came back home. Could I do it today? Could I end it? I started the game. Again I had no welcoming message. Victory Road was easy for me, as I still could not run into any wild Pokemon, and there were no trainers to be seen. I tried to enter the Pokemon League, but was stopped with a message: Lord G. will only go in with Lady G., no one else.

Trying again I got the same message. Taking a breath I walked back to the Pokemon Center. Inside there was no one there, not even a Nurse Joy. I deposited my team in the PC, and noticed something odd. All of the ghosts' nicknames had changed from WeLuvU to HELUVSU. He loves you. Shaking I went to the box with my other Gengar. Their nicknames had changed too, but they were all called Truth. Steeling myself I went to the Pokemon League.

Wikstorm was my first challenge. He met me with the now familiar … and sent out a level 100 Klefki. It took only one hit from Lord G. to end the battle. I thought Wikstorm was going to die just like everyone else, but something else happened. Instead of taking a step away from me he came towards me. His eyes had turned red and a text box appeared in bold letters: **Now You Will Learn The Truth. Your Friends Have Abandoned You And In Return You Have Abandoned Your Friends. **Lord G. appeared in front of me and killed Wikstorm. The bottom screen turned red and a message appeared: It wasn't Lady G.'s fault. Just like it wasn't our fault.

I was immediately thrown into battle with a red-eyed Malva. The battle was fast, almost too fast. Her level 100 Pyroar was like a level one to Lord G. Then she spoke to me: **Now You Will Learn The Truth. Your Family Has Abandoned You And In Return You Have Abandoned Your Family. **"No," I said aloud, "No that's not true." Again Lord G. killed my opponent. I felt tears forming in my eyes as the red screen said once again: It wasn't Lady G.'s fault. Just like it wasn't our fault.

Now I was battling Drasna. Her red eyes bore holes into mine as her level 100 Dragalge was thrown into battle. The battle was over before I even registered that I had attacked. I felt sick as Drasna spoke to me: **Now You Will Learn The Truth. You Are Just Like Those Creatures You Have Grown To Love. **The tears spilled from my eyes as Lord G. silenced her. The screen on the bottom was now red as text scrawled across it: It's not Lady G.'s fault. Just like it isn't my fault.

The final battle before the champion began. With red eyes gleaming Siebold sent out a level 100 Clawitzer. I finished him without a thought. Like the others before him he spoke before meeting his end: **Now You Will Learn The Truth. Your Life Has Become So Twisted That You Can No Longer See Reality.** "Shut up…shut up!" I screamed at my DS. On the red screen read: It's not Lady G.'s fault. Just like it isn't my fault.

Both screens faded to black. When they came back I was in the champion's room facing her. Diantha's eyes were a horrifying black. They were empty sockets, yet I knew she could see out of them. "Child," she stated as I walked forward, "you will meet your death here. That thing beside you shall join you in Hell." Her words are what snapped me out of my state of fear. My eyes drifted to my Gengar plushie sitting next to me, and then back to the game. How dare she threaten my Gengar. _**My Gengar?!**_

The battle began. We both only had one Pokemon. Diantha a level 100 Gardevoir and I Lord G. I knew almost instantly what she meant to do. Before either of us could attack she evolved her Pokemon to mega Gardevoir. I hadn't been given the option to mega evolve, but regardless I went first.

Lord G. blasted the mega Pokemon with a Shadow Ball. It took the Gardevoir down to half of its HP since it hit critical. But now the mega Pokemon used Psychic. I was down to 60 HP with no health potions what so ever. I thought for sure it had me. If it moved first or if my next Shadow Ball didn't knock it out I was done for. I knew Diantha would use a Full Restore on her Pokemon if I managed to put it to sleep, and then there would be no hope for me. What could I do?

Nervously I looked at Lord G.'s sprite waiting for me to make my decision. I didn't know what I was hoping for, so I chose the Fight option. To my surprise I now had the option to mega evolve. I almost pressed the icon, but stopped short. I remembered the previous time I was given the option to mega evolve. My eyes hardened as I looked at the mega Gardevoir. It wasn't going to get the better of me this way. I chose to attack with Shadow Ball.

It hit, and it hit critical again. The mega Pokemon fainted, and the battle scene ended. After the battle Diantha was glaring at me from her eyeless sockets. A message formed above her head before she was assaulted with a Shadow Ball from Lord G.: **Now You Know The Truth, But Can You Live With It? Can You Live A Life Of Damnation Lady G.? **Diantha vanished as another text box appeared: Lady G. did not choose this for herself, she was blessed with it. Just as I…_we_…were blessed with her.

Both of my screens turned black. About a minute passed before the screen came back. My character was in a purple void, and standing next to her was Lord G. He spoke to me: Now you see the truth, Lady G. You always thought you were alone; your friends don't talk to you and your family ignores you. But I…we…were always here for you. The screen changed a little and I could see my entire ghost Pokemon army from the PC floating above Lord G.'s sprite.

Lord G. continued: Ghost Pokemon have always been feared for what they are. I remember, I was one of the first. After being evolved from a Gastly into a Haunter, and finally a Gengar my trainer discarded me because he thought I was a monster. Now you remember, don't you? In Shalour City? I didn't know why, but I whispered, "Yes," to the game. Lord G.'s sprite seemed to notice because his smile widened. Another text box appeared while tears flooded my eyes: But you know you have always loved us. You will always love us won't you Lady G.?

A Yes or No box appeared and I selected yes without hesitation as my tears flowed down my face. The screen faded back into my bedroom in Vaniville Town. Everything was colored purple and I was standing in front of my mirror. Inside the mirror was Lord G. but he wasn't to be seen in the actual room. The transparent purple text box appeared: Will you stay with me forever Lady G.? I selected yes and the screen faded out.

I was taken back to the menu screen, but I couldn't choose the Continue option. I then turned the game off for the final time.

The next part is a little fuzzy in my mind. I went into the bathroom to get myself some water. As I looked into the mirror I saw a pair of red eyes looking back at me. I could see my tear stricken face next to them in the mirror. The bottom of the mirror turned purple and there were words written across it reading: Don't cry Lady G. Come play with us and be happy.

In the mirror I saw a Gengar come forward and put his hand up against the glass. The tears stopped as I reached for it. I almost used the cup still in my hand to smash the glass, but I let it drop. I put my hand up at the mirror, but nothing happened. The Gengar smiled at me and the words on the mirror changed: We Love You…You Will Make Us Very Happy.

The Gengar disappeared, and when I turned around I was in a bedroom. Everything was purple, and standing a few feet away from me was a Gengar. It spoke to me: Welcome home Lisa.


End file.
